


Azriel

by 1J2a3n4i5n6e



Series: Azriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angel of Destruction, Angels, Azriel - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Danielle Campbell - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Lilith - Freeform, Lucifer (Supernatural) - Freeform, Other, SEALs, Scheming, Season/Series 04, but only barely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1J2a3n4i5n6e/pseuds/1J2a3n4i5n6e
Summary: "You remember what your task is?" he asked. She nodded.Azriel has come down to earth once more to aid the Righteous Man.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my 'new' story, Azriel. I've already posted this on FF.net under the name _Asperitas_. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

“Azriel.” Michael called out. She looked up. “Yes?” she asked.   
“Your new assignment starts now. Find a vessel.” he ordered and she frowned. “A vessel?” she asked. He nodded. “Yes. Castiel will come find you. He will work with you. You remember what your task is?” he asked. She nodded. “I’ll get right to it.” she promised. She flew down to earth immediately and just barely remembered that her true form caused humans to die. She hid herself and frowned. She knew which bloodlines were good as vessels, now she just needed to find one of them. One hour later she still hadn’t found a vessel. She frowned. What was she supposed to offer her vessel? What could she offer? She found another one that would be a good choice. Azriel frowned. The girl was cutting her wrists. She would be a good candidate.  
 _Why are you doing this to yourself?_ she whispered into the girl’s mind.   
“I don’t want to- I have nothing left to live for.” the girl whispered.   
_If you say yes to me you won’t have to live anymore._ Azriel explained gently. _You’ll go to Heaven. You’ll be happy._ she added. The girl looked around. “Who are you?” she stuttered. “The devil?”  
Azriel’s eyes widened. _No_ , she quickly reassured the girl, _I’m an angel. But we need a vessel to walk on earth. And you could die without pain._  
The girl’s eyes closed in defeat. _Just say yes._  
“Yes.” the girl whispered. Azriel quickly showed herself and entered her new vessel. Her eyes flew open and she took a deep breath. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of a human. She stood up and walked to a mirror and stared at herself. She really was on earth again! A laugh bubbled up in her throat. She was really here! She loved being on earth, but she hadn’t been in a few decades. She quickly reviewed her vessel’s mind. She had no family or friends. Her last family had died a few days ago. Azriel’s heart ached in sympathy. She looked at the girl’s wardrobe. Inside she found a lot of clothes. She put on a dak red top and a tight jeans. She put on black shoes with a high heel and put on a leather jacket over her top. She looked around. There was something on the girl’s bed. She looked at it curiously. Chocolate. She grinned happily. She broke off a bit and ate it. It was delicious. She ate another bit and another bit. She loved it. How had she lived the last years without chocolate? She didn’t know. She quickly raided the room for more chocolate and found at least ten more. She searched for a bag and stuffed them all inside. She looked around the room one last time and walked outside. She heard the sound of wings behind her and turned around to Castiel. He was too wearing a vessel, and she blinked to get her eyes to look at him like he was a human. “Where are we going?” she asked him. “The Righteous Man is summoning me.” he explained. “You are not to tell him that he broke the first seal.”  
“Fine.” she answered. “But he will find out someday.” she told him. Castiel nodded. “I know. Come.” he said and they flew to the shack where the righteous man was. She looked around. It looked old. Castiel was walking inside and she followed him. She looked at the ceiling and there were lights. She smiled and they exploded and rained down on them. The two men inside raised their guns and shot at them. Azriel looked down at her top. This actually hurt humans? It didn’t feel like much. But she was also an angel. She walked closer to them. The younger man looked at them warily. “Who are you?” he demanded to know.   
“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel answered.  
“Yeah. Thanks for that.” the man, Dean Winchester, answered in a voice that had Azriel tiliting her head in confusion. He didn’t sound happy. Why wouldn’t he be happy to be away from Hell? Dean stabbed a knife in Castiel’s chest and then stared at it blankly when it didn’t do anything. It was obviously meant to kill him. Castiel pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Azriel repaired the shot wounds in her top and jacket. The older man attacked him with something metal and Castiel caught it without even looking. Azriel flew behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man sank to the floor. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” Castiel told him. Dean kneed down next to the older man and put two fingers to his neck.  
“Your friend's alive.” Castiel reassured him.   
“Who are you?” Dean asked warily.  
“Castiel.” Castiel explained. “This is Azriel.” he gestured to her.  
“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”  
She frowned in surprise, he didn’t know? He was a hunter!  
“We are Angels of the Lord.” Castiel said.  
“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.” Dean refused to accept the truth.   
“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” Castiel said disapprovingly and lightning flashed. He expanded his dark, ebony wings and she knew that Dean was now able to see their silhouette.  
“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.” Dean said in disgust.   
“Our true form is not for human eyes.” Azriel interrupted. “It can hurt or even kill them.”  
He glared at her and she frowned again. Humans were confusing. She was just telling him the truth. But truth seemed to be something that humans didn’t like much. She had already learnt that a few decades ago, on her last assignment on earth, but it surprised her every time.   
“Our true forms can be overwhelming. Just like our voices.” Castiel added. “You already know this.”  
“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. What was Dean talking about?  
“Buddy, next time, lower the volume.” Dean adviced.   
“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.” Castiel said almost disappointed.   
“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant? High school student?” Dean insulted.   
“This? This is … a vessel.” Castiel explained.  
“You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean asked alarmed. Oh, right, he had only dealt with demons until now.  
“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”  
Why did he get his vessel the easy way? She huffed with a glare at his back.  
“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Dean demanded to know. Castiel frowned. “I told you.”  
“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”  
“Good things do happen, Dean.”  
“Not in my experience.” Dean replied.  
“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.   
“Why'd you do it?”  
“We have work for you.” Azriel told him.


	2. Chapter Two

_The second seal has been broken._ Michael’s voice interrupted her chocolate-eating session.   
_What about the Winchesters?_  
 _They are handling it._  
 _Aren’t we supposed to help them? Keep them alive?_ she asked with a confused frown. That was how she had understood this mission. They were supposed to guide the righteous man on his path to stopping the apocalypse. But this was Michael. He changed his mind on a whim. It was quite annoying, to be honest.  
 _They will live through this, with or without your help._ Michael answered.  
She nodded in realization.   
After some time Castiel flew to her. “They stopped the Witnesses.” he explained and flew to Dean’s location. She followed him and landed in a house. Dean slept on the floor and a taller man slept on the couch. She studied him. Wasn’t that Dean’s brother?  
“Wake up.” she commanded Dean. He blinked. She quickly stood at the other end of the room. He looked resigned and looked at the taller man in worry before joining Castiel in the kitchen. She walked in after him and watched them.  
“Excellent job with the witnesses.” Castiel commented.  
“You were hip to all this?” She stared at him in confusion. What did he mean? Castiel obviously understood what Dean was saying, since he answered.  
“I was, uh, made aware.”  
“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest.” Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. “Are you injured?” she asked. He threw her an odd glance.  
“But you didn't.”  
Why was no one commenting on the fact that he’d had a hand in his chest? From what she knew that was a serious injury to humans.  
“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks.” That sounded like an insult. She tried to get a good look at Dean’s chest. Did it look injured?  
“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier.” Castiel explained.  
“Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?”  
“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns.” She glanced at him. Why hadn’t he told her if there were complications?  
“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?”  
Her eyes widened at the blasphemy.  
“There's a God.” Castiel confirmed.  
“I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?” She cringed. When he said it like that it sounded truly awful.  
“The Lord works…”  
“If you say ‘mysterious ways’, so help me, I will kick your ass.” Dean warned him. “So, Bobby was right … about the witnesses. This is some kind of a … sign of the apocalypse.” Dean wanted to know.  
“That's why we're here. Big things afoot.” Castiel said as a confirmation.  
“Do I want to know what kind of things?”  
“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals.”  
“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld.”  
“Those seals are being broken by Lilith.” Azriel answered.   
“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses.” Dean said in realization.  
“Mm-hmm. And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead.”  
“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us.”   
Azriel smiled. She hadn’t expected him to figure it out this quickly.  
“Lilith has a certain sense of humor.”  
“Well, we put those spirits back to rest.” Dean said self-assuredly.  
“It doesn't matter. The seal was broken.” Castiel explained.  
“Why break the seal anyway?” Dean asked.  
“The seals are like a door with sixhundred locks.” Azriel tried to explain. “Every seal that breaks is one lock that opens. And if the last one opens Lucifer walks free.“  
“Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing.”  
“I am sorry, Dean.” she whispered sympathetically. This had to be a shocking discovery for him. Angels and Lucifer and God. “But he is real. As real as you and me.”  
“Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?” Castiel asked him. Well, actually for the first time in about four decades, but she wasn’t going to correct him.  
“To stop Lucifer.” Dean said resigned.  
“That's why we've arrived.”  
“Well … bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice.” Dean snarked.  
“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.”   
Azriel threw a glance at Castiel. He flew away and she looked at Dean. She tapped his shoulder and his hand flew to his chest in surprise. “Your brother … “ she tried to work up the courage. “Is he injured, too?”  
He nodded warily. She walked back into the living room and he followed her. She tapped his brother on the shoulder. “He’s healed.” she said. “I will leave now.”  
She frowned in confusion as something nudged at her mind. “Good … night, Dean.” she said uncertainly and flew away.


	3. Chapter Three

“We need to go to the Winchesters.” Castiel told her. “Our orders are to do what Dean tells us to. Uriel will accompany us.”  
“What is happening?” she asked him. She hated missions like these. They were always on the lookout for some important human.  
“The Raising of Samhain.” he said grimly. She stared at him. “Come, we must meet with them.” he said and they flew to the Winchesters’ motel room. Uriel appeared shortly after them. Castiel looked around. “There is a hex bag hidden somewhere.” he said. Azriel looked around curiously. She had never dealt with a hex bag before, but she could sense destructive forces in the room. She narrowed her eyes and placed one hand against a certain part of the wall. It crumbled to dust under her hand and she took out a hex bag. “I found it.” she stated with a smile and put it on the table besides the bed. They started making themselves comfortable and waited for the two humans. After some time the door opened and Sam came in, raising his gun. “Who are you?!” he demanded to know. Dean ran in after him and stopped him.   
“Sam! Sam, wait! That are Castiel and Azriel.” he called out and pushed Sam’s gun down. “The angels.”  
Then he looked at Uriel. “Him, I don’t know.”  
“That’s Uriel.”  
“Hello, Sam.” Castiel said to an awe-struck looking Sam.  
“Oh my God - er - uh - I didn’t mean to - sorry. It’s an honor, really, I - I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam stuttered out, seeming awed. She smiled. It seemed there still were some people that believed in them. He stepped forward and held his hand out. She frowned at it. What did he want? Her eyes widened when she understood. She had seen some humans do that when they greeted each other. They shook hands. Castiel had evidently not understood that principle, because Sam needed to shake it until he realized what Sam meant. Castiel awkwardly shook his hand.  
“And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.” he said as a greeting.  
“Let’s keep it that way.” Uriel said blankly. She narrowed her eyes at Sam. She could sense a certain … taint in him. That had to be the demon blood. She hadn’t really noticed it before, she had thought that was something that had come through this live. She had met other humans that felt the same. Dean also had something like that. Probably because he’d been to Hell.   
“Yeah, okay, chuckles.” Dean said in Uriel’s direction. “Who’s your friend?” Hadn’t he heard her say Uriel’s name?  
Castiel didn’t answer. “This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” he asked instead. She straightened slightly. She hoped so. If not, the damage control could take hours. And she knew who’d have to clean it up.  
“Why?” Dean asked suspiciously.  
“Dean, have you located the witch?” Azriel took over.   
“Yes, we’ve located the witch.” he answered reluctantly.  
“And is the witch dead?” Castiel asked.  
“No, but -” Sam started but Dean interrupted him. “We know who it is.”  
Castiel walked over to the table Azriel had put the hex bag on. “Apparently the witch knows who you are too.” he said and showed them the bag. “This was inside the wall of your room. If Azriel hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?”  
The brothers exchanged a look. “We’re working on it.” Dean said finally.  
“That’s unfortunate.” Castiel said blankly.  
“What do you care?”  
“This event is one of the 66 seals.” Azriel explained.   
“So this is about your buddy Lucifer.” Dean realized. She didn’t react to the way he had formulated it. She had watched humans since she’d been on earth. She felt confident that she had a somewhat good understanding of human expressions.   
“Lucifer is no friend of ours.” Uriel said.   
“It’s just an expression.” Dean explained. I was right, she thought giddily. She was getting better at this.  
“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs.” Castiel explained.  
“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home.” Dean suggested.  
“We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even to our methods.” Castiel explained.  
“Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-” Sam suggested quickly.  
“Enough of this.” Uriel ordered.  
“Okay, who are you and why should I care?” Dean asked rudely. Uriel turned around and walked towards Dean.   
“This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a … specialist.” Castiel explained.   
“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?” Dean asked warily. She winced slightly. She didn’t like the option. Humans were delightful.  
“You - uh, both of you - you need to leave this town immediately.” Castiel said.  
“Why?” Dean demanded to know.  
“Because we’re about to destroy it.” he stated.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
“So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?” Dean asked in disbelief.   
“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved.” Castiel said forcefully.  
“There are a thousand people here.” Sam said disbelievingly.  
“One thousand two hundred and fourteen.” Azriel corrected him absent-mindedly. The brothers glared at her.  
“And you’re willing to kill them all?”  
“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city.” Uriel explained.   
“Look, I understand this is regrettable.” Castiel said apologetically.  
“Regrettable?” Dean echoed.  
“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already.” Castiel explained.  
“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?”  
She frowned. “Sometimes someone has to pay.” she told him. Even though she didn’t like this, she realized that sometimes there was going to be collateral damage. “We can’t save everyone.”  
“Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys.” Dean said sarcastically.  
“Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?” Castiel asked him.   
“We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die.” Sam promised.  
“We're wasting time with these mud monkeys.” Uriel mumbled. Castiel turned to face him. “I’m sorry, but we have our orders.” Castiel told him.  
“No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to - You’re supposed to show mercy.” Sam said in disappointment.   
“Says who?” Uriel asked.  
“We have no choice.” Castiel said placatingly.  
“Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?” he asked angrily.  
“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just.” Castiel said, seemingly tired of arguing.  
“How can you even say that?” Sam asked.  
“Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just.” Azriel told him.  
“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves.” he said in disgust.  
“Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean looked at him. “Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed.”  
“You think you can stop us?” Uriel asked amused.  
“No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that.” Dean said. Her eyes widened. Why would he do that? Why not save his own life?  
“I will drag you out of here myself.” Uriel replied.  
“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something.” he taunted. He looked at Castiel. “We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning.”  
“Castiel! I will not let these peop-” Uriel started angrily and Castiel held up a hand.  
“Enough!” he ordered and stared at Dean for a moment. “I suggest you move quickly.”

Azriel sat on a park bench and looked at some children laughing. Uriel sat down next to her and Castiel stood near them.  
“The decision’s been made.” Castiel stated. Uriel laughed. “By a mud monkey.” he spat.  
“You shouldn’t call them that.” Castiel said.  
“Ah, it’s what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs.”  
She looked away from the two angels and watched a child almost trip over it’s costume.  
“You’re close to blasphemy.” Castiel said warningly. Uriel sighed in annoyance.  
“There’s a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here.” he said. “At any rate, it’s out of our hands.” he added.  
“It doesn’t have to be.” Uriel told him.  
“And what would you suggest?” Castiel asked.  
“That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map.” Uriel suggested. Her head whipped around to him. “But out orders … “ she whispered in disbelief.  
“You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?” Castiel added. Uriel didn’t answer. She looked at him warily. He wouldn’t dare, right? He’d never go against Heaven.  
 _How do you like earth?_ a familiar voice asked in her head. She grinned. _Ambriel!_ she answered. _You know I love it. I love evey assignment on earth!_   
He laughed. _I know, it’s awesome. It certainly is different from two thousand years ago._  
Azriel sighed mentally. _I don’t want the humans to perish. They are such delightful creatures, complex and simple at the same time._ A mother scolded her child for hitting another child.   
_I know_ , he answered with a sad sigh. _The seals get broken left and right.  
I know.  
We’ll manage._ he said encouragingly. She sighed sadly. Sometimes she really longed to tell him what exactly she thought, what exactly she did, but she couldn’t. Azriel stood up and walked away. She flew away and went to a shop and bought chocolate. Chocolate was supposed to make happy, she had heard some humans say. She was going to test that theory.

Azriel frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. She flew to Dean’s location and found him fighting against some zombies. She quickly grabbed one of them and made them crumble to dust. “Azriel?” he said surprised. “Hey.” she smiled. She ducked under another zombie that Dean killed with a stake to the heart. “What was that?” she asked curiously. He threw her a startled glance. She destroyed another zombie without looking. “The stake.” she specified. “What is it?”  
“Silver.” he said bruskely. She nodded in realization. “Why?” she asked with a frown.   
“You’re an angel, don’t you know?”  
She shook her head. “I’m the youngest. I’m on earth for the first time.” she told him. He nodded in realization. A zombie ran at her with a dagger and stabbed her in the back. They were surprisingly strong and it hurt. She gritted her teeth and twisted around, slamming the zombie against the wall. Anger shone in her eyes and the zombie turned to dust. She pulled the dagger out of her back and let it fall to the floor. Then she resumed the fight. Once all the zombies were gone, Dean ran away and she looked around. She was done here. Good that she had thought to come here, before Dean had been overwhelmed by the zombies. Otherwise she’d have had to find the zombies that had run away and fix Dean. Maybe resurrect him too. And she certainly did not want to. She followed Dean on the search for his brother and Dean suddenly stopped running. Azriel followed his glance and saw Sam. He was using his power over demons, exorcising Samhain with his mind. It seemed to pain him, his nose was bleeding. She stepped closer to Dean and went on her tip toes until she could whisper in his ear. “Get your brother under control.” she warned him. “Before we do it for you.” Then she left Dean to deal with his brother alone.


End file.
